


The Mistletoe Mishap

by novemberthird



Series: Pottermas 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: The Mistletoe Mishap is defined, according to one James Fleamont Potter, as the period between December fourth and December thirteenth when one Lily Evans would unexpectedly change his life forever. It is also defined as the moment three friends decided to meddle with the love lives of their romantically incompetent mates.





	The Mistletoe Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> can also be found on my tumblr (siriuslysnuffles) or ffn account (novemberthird).

The Mistletoe Mishap is defined, according to one James Fleamont Potter, as the period between December fourth and December thirteenth when one Lily Evans would unexpectedly change his life forever. It is also defined as the moment three friends decided to meddle with the love lives of their romantically incompetent mates.  


* * *

(December 4, 1977)

‘Are you sure we should be doing this?’ the mousy-haired boy asked the tallest of his three companions. 

‘Should we? No. Are we still going to do it?’ Sirius Black let a small smirk cross his face. ‘Yes.’ 

‘Maybe Wormtail’s right, Padfoot,’ the third friend said skeptically. ‘James and Lily are bound to figure it out themselves.’ 

‘Prongs is clueless that Evans fancies him, and Evans believes that James only wants to be mates.’ He laughed, ‘If I have to drop one more hint to James that the bird is mad for him, I will die.’ He let out a dramatic sigh, ‘ _Lily’s just being friendly, Padfoot. We’re just friends_.’ 

He scoffed. ‘Just friends don't snuggle.’ 

Remus let out a chuckle, ‘You let Lily fall asleep on you with her head in your lap plenty of times.’ 

The ebony-haired boy once more sighed, ‘It's all about the sexual tension, Moony. Evans and I are mates, she's practically a sister to me.’ He eyed the corridor awaiting the couple who were meant to be patrolling. He once more turned to his two confidants, ‘James and Lily are basically sexual tension on wheels.’ 

‘They're coming,’ Peter whispered as he eyed the dots on the Marauder’s Map. 

Sirius’ face turned, ironically, serious as he quickly uttered the needed spells on the mistletoe. 

‘Are you sure there's no one else around, Wormtail?’ Sirius questioned him. ‘The spell is only good for one pair.’ 

‘I’m sure.’  

* * *

‘How’d you get away from Filch then?’ Lily asked him as James recounted yet another legendary story of Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. 

‘You’ll never believe it.’ 

His smirk caused a fluttering feeling to emerge in her stomach which she quickly pushed back. He was one of her best friends after all. 

‘Oh, really?’ She said, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. ‘Try me.’

He came closer to her, his lips only centimeters away from her ear. ‘Magic,’ he murmured softly.

She felt her heart rate speed up at the lack of distance separating them. She tried to control her blush as he pulled away. ‘You’re a toerag,’ she mumbled embarrassed. 

‘Come on, Evans,’ he laughed. ‘You know, I’m hilarious.’ 

‘Hilarious my arse.’ 

James shook his head affectionately at her, ‘Let’s go, love.’ 

As they passed a doorway, they felt themselves unable to move outside of the area. It was as if they were placed in their own _annoying_ bubble. 

‘What in Merlin’s beard?’ James questioned as he tried to use a counterspell. 

‘Mistletoe.’ Lily’s voice came out softly as she looked up at the green plant. 

‘Oh,’ was James’ _brilliant_ response. 

‘Someone must have cast a spell on it.’ Her face was extremely pale, exhibiting her anxiety. 

‘Err, what do we do?’ His hand went to ruffle his messy hair as he usually did when he was nervous–or around Lily Evans. 

She giggled nervously, ‘I don’t think we have much of a choice, do we?’ 

‘Right.’ His tone was hard to interpret. His eyes temporarily avoiding hers. ‘How do we do this?’

‘Asking me for advice, Potter?’ she teased him, slightly easing their nervousness. ‘And here I thought you’d be a good snog.’

‘Hmm… I alway knew you wanted to snog me, Evans.’ His lips were closer to hers, his breath teasing her lips. 

‘Who wouldn’t with that shaggable hair?’ He laughed, placing a shaking hand on each side of her face. 

She closed her eyes in anticipation and felt a soft pair of lips meet hers. Her fingers grasping onto said shaggable locks. His hands twisting into her wavy hair as his lips bruised hers, his tongue prying her lips apart. Merlin help her, nothing had ever felt as right as kissing James Potter. 

* * *

(December 6, 1977)

‘He’s avoiding me.’ Lily feel into the seat next to April, feeling utterly dejected.

‘He’s not avoiding you,’ her friend reassured her. 

‘Oh, really?’ Lily’s tone was more than skeptical as she stared at the other end of the Gryffindor table where a group of rowdy boys sat. ‘James hasn’t said more than four words to me since patrols on Sunday night.’ She threw a glare at the back of the boy’s _stupid_ head. ‘And here I thought maybe there was a chance of us working out, but he probably sees me as a sister now. He probably finds it disgusting that we kissed and wants nothing to do with me.’ 

‘Lily,’ April sighed. ‘James isn't an idiot, and I severely doubt that he sees you as a sister. Who knows what goes on in that boy’s head. He’s probably too dense to even realise you fancy him.’

She scoffed. ‘How can he not, I’m pretty sure the bloody giant squid knows I fancy James at this point, and, may I remind you, the giant squid is underwater.’

April giggled, ‘You did say you’d rather date the squid than Potter. Maybe you should snog it and make him jealous.’ 

‘Very funny, April.’

‘I know, it’s one of my many talents.’ 

Lily threw a piece of bacon at her. 

April laughed as she took a bite of the bacon. ‘And here I thought we were friends.’ 

* * *

(December 8, 1977)

‘SIRIUS ORION BLACK, COME BACK HERE BEFORE I HEX YOU!’ 

‘NOT NOW, LOVE, I’M BUSY!’ 

The boisterous response to the redhead only seemed to anger her more as she began chasing him around the common room, much to the amusement of their audience. 

‘I swear to Merlin, Black, I will touch you in a place no girl ever has before and _never_ will if you don't quit it!’ 

‘I appreciate the offer, Flower!’ 

James watched from the corner of the room where he sat with Remus and Peter.

‘What do you think she wants with him?’ he asked as he messed up his hair with his fingers.

‘To castrate him?’ Peter responded, his eyes travelling to look at the redhead dragging the notorious Sirius Black away by the ear. ‘Perhaps murder him?’

Remus bit back a smile. ‘Not surprising. I think we've all had that temptation.’ 

‘I'm serious.’ James sighed frustrated. 

James saw as their lips twitched. ‘Oh, bloody hell,’ he said before burying his head in his hands.

‘In all seriousness, Prongs, Lily talking to Sirius isn't the end of the world.’ Remus placed a comforting arm on James’ shoulder. 

‘Unless you did something stupid,’ Peter teased.

‘Well…’ James murmured self-consciously. 

It was Remus’ turn to bury his head in his hands.

* * *

‘What is it, Evans?’ Sirius’ voice was more than a bit annoyed at having been dragged away in such a manner.

‘Is James avoiding me?’ 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Why would he be avoiding you?’ 

‘Because,’ she let a hand slide through her curly hair–a habit she seemed to pick up from a certain ebony-haired boy. ‘We kissed.’

‘Then shouldn’t you two be snogging in a cupboard now instead of you assaulting me?’ He rubbed at his ear at the reminder. 

‘One should think so, but no. Your best mate is a prat who apparently runs away from girls after he snogs them instead of just telling them he only sees them as a mate. Not only that, but he also has the audacity to avoid them and switch his patrol schedule “because of Quidditch.” Really your bloody friend is a bloody arse, and that leaves me to only vent to April and you, and April isn't being very helpful besides her suggestion to push him against a wall and snog him again.’ 

She took a deep breath. 

‘Are you done ranting?’ The boy asked her. 

Lily pouted, but still nodded her head just enough for Sirius.

‘Eliot has the right idea, Lily Flower, but did he actually run away from you?’ He asked the last part in disbelief. 

‘He pulled away, looked at me as if I murdered his cat, then said, “Sorry, Evans.” Almost ran into a wall as well, the dork that he is.’ 

Sirius threw his head back. ‘I'm sorry, Evans, but you knew what you were getting into when you decided to befriend him.’ 

‘I didn't realise befriending the git meant I would fancy him.’ Her eyes were green and red as she looked up into the boy’s grey eyes.

‘Bloody hell,’ he mumbled. ‘Come here.’ 

He wrapped his arms around her, a side of him only few people outside of Lily Evans were ever allowed to see. He let her wrap her arms around his waist. 

‘It's all right, love. He’ll realise he's being an idiot.’ 

* * *

‘So a little bird told me you ran after you snogged Evans.’ Sirius laughed as he sat down on James’ bed. 

‘I did not run,’ he mumbled as he made to catch the snitch for the hundredth time. 

‘Really?’ Sirius raised his eyebrow at his best friend in disbelief.

James pouted and stayed silent.

‘James?’ Sirius’ tone left little room for argument.

‘Okay, I might have run off—more of a jog, really.’ He whispered the last part. 

Sirius let out a chuckle. ‘You're being an idiot, Prongs. Lily’s upset you're avoiding her.’ 

James’ eyes softened for a moment, guilt evident in them. ‘I'm not avoiding her,’ he denied as he stood up from the bed.

‘Let's skip the part where you try to lie to me, despite both of us knowing the truth.’ Sirius let out an exasperated sigh. ‘Just tell me, why are you avoiding her? I doubt it was her snogging skills.’ 

‘No,’ a small grin appeared on his face. ‘The kiss was rather nice—more than nice.’

‘What's wrong then?’ His grey eyes trailed over to the messy-haired boy. Sirius saw how James’ face flushed, his eyes staring at the snitch in his hands.

‘She's one of my best mates, Sirius.’ His eyes looked up to meet Sirius’ own, begging him to understand. ‘I can't lose her, not for a relationship that might not work out.’ 

‘But what if it does work out? What if you're just too scared to find out?’ He scoffed and got up from the bed. ‘Believe me, Prongsie, you'll lose her if you keep avoiding her and keep switching your patrols because you're too scared to face her.’ Sirius mussed up James’ hair. ‘Think about it.’ 

And with that, he was out the dorm. 

* * *

(December 10, 1977) 

‘Has he talked to her yet?’ Peter asked as they sat down for breakfast at the Gryffindor table sans James. 

‘Not yet, Wormtail.’ Sirius took a deep breath, ‘He's being an idiot, but we all have to support our idiot brother.’ 

‘How much longer is James going to keep this up? We all know he adores Lily, and Lily adores him.’ Remus gave them both a look, ‘She's not going to wait forever.’ 

‘Isn't that what he's afraid of?’ Peter mumbled between bites of bacon.

‘Partially, but it is Lily Evans.’ Sirius let a genuine smile grace his face at the thought of his redheaded companion. ‘She is a rather special girl, isn't she?’ 

* * *

(December 12, 1977) 

James’ eyes followed her from across the Great Hall as he saw her chatting at the Ravenclaw table with Lucas Blake. 

He sighed, moving his food around with his fork. 

‘What's wrong, Prongs?’ Remus asked as he watched James’ quiet demeanour. 

‘Since when do Lily and Lucas Blake talk?’ His voice came out quietly. 

‘Since they've been patrolling together because someone refuses to patrol with her.’ Remus gave him a pointed look. ‘You can't honestly be jealous, Prongs? You're avoiding her, and Lily isn't interested in Luke.’ 

‘She could be,’ he muttered bitterly. ‘And Lily’s smart, kind, funny, rather beautiful.’ He sighed, ‘She’s also available.’ He cast a longing look at the redhead. ‘Lucas would be crazy not to want to date her, if she is interested.’ 

‘We’re all aware that Lily is quite a catch, mate.’ Sirius said, cutting off his chat with Peter. ‘Have you considered what we talked about the other day?’ 

‘Yes.’ His eyes avoided theirs. His food seemed quite appealing as he stuffed it into his mouth to prolong the inevitable.

‘And?’ Sirius pressed.

‘I'll talk to her. I just need time.’

* * *

Unfortunately for James, he did not have more time.

As he continued his patrol with Remus, they heard a sudden disturbance coming from the end of the corridor. 

‘It better not be another Slytherin,’ he grumbled.

Remus chuckled, ‘It’s not always a Slytherin, James.’ 

‘Well, I also don't fancy catching another snogging couple,’ he uttered as they sped up. 

At the end of the corridor, there was neither a Slytherin nor a pair of hormone-ridden teenagers. 

‘Lily,’ James sighed out the redhead’s name. Even while looking like the embodiment of fire—and despite knowing what would happen if he dared to play with the burning sensation—he couldn't help but find her as gorgeous as ever.

‘Remus,’ she said softly, contradicting her sore demeanour. ‘Would you mind giving us a moment?’ 

‘I, err, don't think that's a good idea.’ Remus responded seeing James’ deer caught in the headlight expression. 

‘Remus, I'm not really giving you an option here.’ She shrugged. ‘It's more of a formality.’ 

James’ face paled at the thought of being left alone with the mad redhead. He looked at Remus for help but saw the traitorous bastard abandoning him. 

‘Err, this is really not the time, Lily.’ He grasped his hair with his fingers, already nervous at what she had to say—or do, he really would prefer to keep all pieces of his anatomy as they are. 

‘I'm tired of you avoiding me, James Fleamont Potter.’ She sounded strangely like his mother did whenever he misbehaved as a child. Part of him was tempted to begin pouting as he had then, but he figured the outcome wouldn't be nearly as pleasant. 

‘No,’ he denied. ‘I've been occupied.’ He stated it rather poorly.

And she did the last thing he would have expected at that point. 

She kissed him.

* * *

(December 13, 1977)

Her mouth was hot on his, brushing her tongue against it and begging for entrance. He permitted it as he let out a soft moan at the feeling of her against him. The tips of her fingers scraping against his scalp and trailing down to his neck. 

His mind went blank at the feeling. The butterflies in his stomach multiplying the longer _she_ touched him, the longer _he_ touched her. He wanted nothing more but to worship her. His conscious, however, was a sadistic bastard.

He pulled away from her. 

‘Lily—’ he began, only to have what would have been a very well-intended speech cut off by the witch. 

‘I'm giving you a choice, Potter.’ She stated boldly as tears formed in her remarkable green eyes. ‘Either tell me you feel nothing for me but friendship, and we’ll pretend that both kisses never occurred.’ She looked down, her pale skin beginning to flush. ‘Or,’ she took a deep breath. ‘You can tell me that we both feel more than friendship and progress from there.’

She looked into his eyes. He could practically feel the emotions radiating from her body. ‘But I refuse to be stuck in this unknown limbo, James Potter. I deserve better than that.’ 

‘I—’ he paused, not being able to comprehend what she had just said. ‘You fancy me?’ His heart was racing as he awaited her response.

‘Of course, I do.’ With those words, the fate of the wizarding world would be forever sealed because the next thing James Potter did was anything but idiotic.

He kissed her.

* * *

The Mistletoe Mishap is defined by Lily Evans as the period between December fourth and December thirteenth in which James Potter was an idiotic arse who refused to admit his feelings. Synonyms include: _Just Snog Him Against a Wall._


End file.
